CB radios require a small whip quarter length antenna to be mounted on a vehicle for adequate transmission and reception. CB antennas are often stolen or broken. The problem is epidemic with a large percentage of the CB antennas being broken or stolen.
The apparatus of the present invention is an antenna mount which protects the antenna against theft or vandalism. It is an antenna mount which is anchored in the trunk space of an automobile. The mount permits the owner to retract the antenna and mount completely out of sight within the trunk space where it is protected by closure and latching of the truck lid. When this occurs, the antenna is completely out of sight and of course, the CB equipment in the car itself is substantially safer because the antenna is no longer visible, thereby advertising to thieves and vandals that the equipment is in the car. When the user wants to operate his CB equipment, it is only necessary that he open the trunk, move the antenna mount of the present invention from its retracted position to an upright position and thereafter close the trunk lid. The trunk is equipped with an underhanging metal lip supporting a gasket or grommet typically made of resilient material which prevents leakage of rain water into the trunk space. The antenna mount of the present disclosure thus is retractable to a position which is out of sight and yet it does not interfere with the operation of the trunk lid, the gasket preventing leakage into the trunk, or the other equipment of the automobile.
It is with foregoing problems in view that the present apparatus has been devised. This apparatus is a new antenna mount apparatus which is summarized in the following description.